Complications
by no control16
Summary: One night can Change your life forever. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.

When I was 16, I was the happiest I could have been. I had a family that loved me, straight A's, my own car, an amazing boyfriend, and I was free to express myself anyway I wanted. I had dyed my naturally medium brown hair black, with purple highlights. My room and car were black, and I was never seen without my usual look; skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, a pair of black converse, black nail-polish, my gothic-style mood ring, a silver watch, earrings, and necklace, black eyeliner, and a black belt with purple studs. My favorite colors were black, purple, neon green, silver, blue, and any other neon color.

I didn't make many friends, but I had a solid few that I knew I could trust my life with. My boyfriend Jake and I dated through high school and the first few years of college, but he broke up with me at the beginning of our senior year. I wasn't happy, but I still wanted to finish school and get my law degree.

Ever since I was little, I wanted to be a lawyer. I loved to argue, and defending people came naturally to me. It wasn't easy, but I graduated at the top of my class. I had money, so I didn't take any jobs right away.

The night of graduation, my long time best friends, Alice and Rosalie, were throwing a huge party hosted by them and their boyfriends for six years, Jasper and Emmett. So here I was, 21 years old, being forced to go to a party that I had no interest in. (Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I had all graduated high school at 16, we were always ahead of the rest of our class, so we were all given tests, and were placed into senior class.)

"Don't even think about it Bella, you are going to this party!" Alice, my personal pixie shouted.

"Ughh, Al-ice, c'mon I don't wanna go." _I can't believe I just whined like a 2 year old!_

Just then, Rosalie walked in, Alice in tow. Both throwing me fierce glares.

Alice had on a beautiful bright pink halter-top mini dress, with matching pink heels; with her spiky black hair held back with a hot pink head band. She of coarse had jewelry to match; this is Alice, after all.

Rosalie looked just as amazing, with her blood red mini dress, stilettos and earrings, she looked like a super model, with her shiny blonde hair falling straight down her back, just above her waist.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a plain black _Sick Puppies_ t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse, my black belt with purple studs, silver chain necklace, bracelet and silver earrings, with my mood ring on my middle finger, and black nail-polish.

We had made an agreement that if I showed up at the party, I could dress how I wanted, so I didn't have to hear about my lack of fashion sense.

I know I'm dressed like a teenager, but hey, this was my last night before I had to grow up, I was going to make the most of it. I had my black and purple hair straitened, falling to the middle of my back. We walked downstairs to the first floor of our house we owned together, where the party was being held.

An hour later, the party was in full swing, and I was in the kitchen, having like my 8th drink. I couldn't remember what it was, but it tasted good.

That's when I saw him. Dyed black hair, tattoos, eyebrow ring, and skinny jeans paired with a _Sick Puppies_ t-shirt, just like mine. What really had me gone, were his emerald green eyes.

Little did I know, that night, my life would change forever…

**

* * *

**

AN: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. This is my first fanfiction, so any advice would be appreciated. This is just the prologue, so the first chapter will make more sense. This story currently has no beta, but if you are interested, let me know. I hope to be able to update regularly, but life does sometimes get in the way, so I will try to set a definate date. Some chapters will be longer than others. The next chapter will take place when Bella is either 15 or 16, while she is still in high school. I'm really nervous about this story, so let me know if you want me to continue. Please leave a review if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better. I will try to reply to all comments, but please don't be cruel. I can accept constructive criticism, but being mean is uncalled for, so don't do it. I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

September 2005:

Already a month into school, and I am ahead of the class. I don't even bother listening anymore; I am just hearing the same thing over and over again. The work is too easy. I don't even feel challenged anymore. The only reason I even come to school is to see my friends.

Alice, Rosalie and I met on the first day of kindergarten, and have been inseparable ever since. Alice was the little ball of energy, Rose was the queen of the school, and I was the loner. Even back then I repelled people with my negative attitude. But not Alice and Rose. No, they accepted me, and we became the best of friends.

2 years later, Jasper and Emmett came along. They were twin brothers, even though they looked nothing alike. Jasper had blonde, slightly curly hair, and Emmett had short brown hair. Turned out Jasper took after their dad, Carlisle, and Emmett took after their mom, Esme. They were the new kids, and we were the girls that were brave enough to talk to them. We became inseparable.

Anyway, back to the present. Currently we were all 15 and just started our sophomore year. Just then an announcement interrupted my thoughts.

_Will Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper and Emmett Cullen please report to the principal's office._

Shit. I wonder if they found out about our prank on the skank twins, Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory. Ha.

_Earlier that day:_

"_This will show those skanks not to mess with us!" exclaimed Emmett._

"_Yeah, let's see them mess with Baby Bells again," Jasper said._

"_You guys, I am a few months younger than you, I am not that young!" I don't know why I argue, I will always be stuck with that name, but secretly I loved it._

"_Oh, you know you love it," Rose said, ruffling my hair._

_I just rolled my eyes. We were in first period gym, and we had taken their clothes while they were in the shower. But knowing them, they would still walk out with just their underwear, so we took the liberty of putting chocolate pudding in their bras and underwear. We should be hearing about it in 3..2…1._

"_AAHHHH!" An earsplitting scream just pierced the air. While the coach went to see what was wrong, we just sat there smiling. The coach soon came out, and asked the class who took their clothes and filled their underwear with pudding. Luckily we had mastered the shocked, innocent face a long time ago._

"_It was them, coach, I know it!" Lauren screeched, pointing at us with the towel held tightly around her._

"_Yeah, they hate us, it had to be them!" Jessica agreed._

"_Now girls, I know you're upset, but there is no reason to run around accusing innocent people." Coach Clapp said._

_Eventually we were all free to go, and no one found out who had done it._

Which is why I am worried about being called up there. But oh well. What happens, happens.

"Hey Bells," Emmett greeted.

"Hey Em, any idea why we're here?"

"Nope, but we'll find out soon enough."

The others came in just then, and we were immediately taken into the office.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here."

We all nodded.

"As you all know, you are ahead of the rest of your class. You always have been. Which is why you are all going to take this test in different rooms, to see if we can place you in a higher grade level."

With that, we were all taken into different rooms to take the test.

2 hours later

"Well, I'm not at all surprised. You all are well above your grade level. Which is why you are all being placed in the senior class."

We all walked to Emmett's jeep in a daze. It wasn't until we pulled out of the parking lot that it finally sunk in. We were going to be in the senior class. We were going to graduate this year. We would all be sixteen.

"Can you believe this? I told you guys we would be in senior year before we knew it!" Alice exclaimed. Alice always knew things that we didn't. It was a little scary sometimes, I won't lie. And we had all learned to never bet against Alice.

"I say we celebrate! It's Friday night, we just got awesome news, and we need to party!"

"Well, our mom and dad are leaving for a medical conference in Chicago in an hour and won't be back until Monday night. Why don't we hang out there?"

"Emmett, you're a genius! It's perfect!" squealed Alice.

"Yeah, who knew my brother had a brain in that big head?"

"Jasper, be nice! Besides, just because there isn't much common sense in there, doesn't mean he's stupid."

"Wow, Bella, protective much?" Rose teased.

"Hey, I won't hesitate to defend a brother, even if it is against another one."

"Alright, alright. Let's get back to our house so we can figure out something to do, I'm already bored."

"Emmett, you're the one driving, we can only get there faster if you drive faster, and you know my dad watches this street after school."

My dad is the chief of police here in Forks, so I knew where he watched the most.

_Later that night:_

After we had pizza and a movie night, we decided to play truth or dare. I know, kind of childish, but we were bored and it's only 11.

"Okay, my turn. Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Alice, you don't even have to ask."

"Remember that pity date you went on with Mike Newton last week?"

"Yeah, it was the worst night of my life. Why?"

"I dare you to call Charlie, and tell him you're pregnant, and Mike is the father."

"What? Alice, are you trying to get me killed?"

"It's a dare Bella, you have to do it."

"Yeah Bells, no choice."

"Thanks for the support Emmett, love you too."

He just blew me a kiss and laughed. The jerk. I picked up my cell, and prepared to sign my death certificate. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?" my dad answered.

"Hey dad, it's me. I've got something to tell you. It's kind of important."

"You know you can tell me anything Bells. What's up?"

"Remember that date I went on last week?"

"With the Newton boy?"

"Yeah, that one. Uhm, that's sort of what I'm calling about. Dad, I'm pregnant, and Mike Newton is the father."

Silence. That's all I heard from the other line. That is until I heard the click of his shotgun being loaded.

"Dad! Dad! Listen! I'm not really pregnant, the whole call was just a dare, I swear! Please don't kill anyone!"

"Bella, don't ever scare me like that again. And no more dates, ever!"

"Okay dad, sorry for scaring you. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Bells."

I hung up the phone, and glared at Alice. No surprise, all of my friends were still trying to stifle their laughter.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough games for tonight, let's go to bed."

And that is why I loved Rose. Even when she is laughing at me, she still comes to my rescue. We all said our goodnights, and went off to our rooms.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Alice POV:

I am soo excited! I can't believe I was right about this one! We are in senior year! OMG! I have to start shopping for graduation! I can't wait!

Emmett POV:

I can't believe we're seniors. I think Baby Bells is mad at us though. Charlie was pretty mad at her when she got home on Saturday. He wouldn't let her come to the party we were going to throw, so we just cancelled it. It wouldn't have been the same without Bella there. She's our baby sister, we all love her more than anything, so if she wasn't going to party, neither were we; she has the same reason to celebrate. Luckily Alice convinced Charlie to let us all take Bella out for the day next Saturday. We aren't sure what we're gonna do yet, but knowing Alice, it will be awesome.

Bella POV: Monday morning

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Groan. I don't wanna get up, maybe just five more minutes…_

_**Maybe it's time to change, and leave this world behind. **_

_**I've never been one to walk alone; I've always been scared to try. **_

_**So why does it feel so wrong, to reach for something more. **_

_**To wanna live a better life, what am I waiting for?**_

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Bella! We will be there in half an hour, so get up and get dressed!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? It's not 7 yet."

"Yes it is Bella, now hurry up, we will be there soon. We love you."

"Love you guys too Ali, see you soon."

After I hung up with Alice, I took a chance at looking at the clock. Worst decision I could have made. It was 7:15 and I still haven't showered! My hair gets greasy really fast, so I have to wash it every morning.

20 minutes later, I was out of the shower and dressed. I am now eating an apple for breakfast as I blow dried my hair. After I finished, I went back to my room to gather my things for the day.

_Honk, Honk!_

Phone, check. IPod, Check. Wallet, check. Backpack and homework, check. Okay, I'm ready. With that I ran outside and jumped up into the back of Emmett's monster jeep.

"Hey Bells, running late?" Jasper teased.

"Shut up Jasper, I happen to remember a certain someone sitting up there in his pj's, hair a mess, with only his teeth brushed."

"OOHH! You just got burned by Baby Bells, bro! Nice one, Bellsy!"

"Thanks Emmett. And don't call me Bellsy, that's worse than Baby Bells and Belly Button put together!"

Baby Bells and Belly Button I actually kind of liked, but Bellsy? Really? Come on! I seen Rose and Alice rolling their eyes at our little brothers/sister banter. We pulled into school, and took out our schedules that we were given on Friday. I had first hour English with Alice and Rose, Gym second hour with Rose, Algebra with Emmett, Personal Finance with Jasper, Lunch with everyone, Anatomy with Alice, Geography with Emmett and Jasper, and then Government with Alice and Rose. The day went pretty smoothly, until lunch. Tanya, the most popular and easiest girl ( and I use that term loosely ) in school decided to make an appearance.

"Well, well. Looks like the babies grew up. Welcome to senior class. Alice, Rosalie, I have to ask. How would you feel about joining my little group? We could definitely use you."

"Well Tanya, let me just explain something to you. We don't go anywhere without Bella and the guys. And we would never join your group, because we don't like you, or your little group. So why don't yougo back to screwing random guys in the janitor's closet."

Tanya walked away in a huff. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and apparently neither could Em, Jazz or Ali, because we all started cracking up at the same time. After our laughter died down, we noticed that we weren't alone. There beside us, stood Tanya's biggest rival, Victoria, or Vicky as she liked to be called. Now I know what you're thinking, Vicky must be worse than Tanya if she is her worst enemy. But you're wrong. Vicky is great. She may look mean on the outside, but really, she's just like Rose. She looks mean and vicious, but really, she is just an amazing friend, and would protect the ones she cared about with everything she had.

"Nice job, Rosalie, I'm impressed. I haven't met anyone else who could put Tanya in her place until now. I like you're style. Oh, how rude of me, Hello Bella, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. How are you all?"

We continued to talk for the rest of lunch, and agreed to all meet up at La Push beach Friday night for a bonfire. Now I'm sure you're wondering about the story behind Tanya and Vicky, once best friends turned rivals. They met in kindergarten, like me, Rose and Alice did. They were best friends up until the 7th grade. Tanya invited Vicky over to hang out one day after school. But when Vicky got there early, she saw something that broke her heart. Her boyfriend of 9 months, James, was getting dressed beside Tanya, who was doing the same, both looking disheveled. When Vicky confronted them, all she got was, "Sorry babe, but you wouldn't give it up, even after I told you that bullshit lie that I loved you."

"Yeah, Vicky, you gotta give it up if you wanna keep 'em."

With that, Vicky and Tanya became worst enemies. Vicky vow to never date anyone who came in contact with Tanya, and it took her until last year, her junior year, to trust a guy enough to date again. She's dating a guy named Paul from down at the La Push reservation. They were still dating and were really happy. We had always been on good terms with Vicky, she was always nice to us, and even stood up to Tanya for us when we were younger, and didn't know who she was we were in 6th grade, her in 8th. She tried to bully us, and Vicky put a stop to it. She was one of the people that I knew I could trust.

GEOGRAPHY

"Mister Cullen, could you tell me the answer?"

"Well, that depends, which one of us are you talking to?"

"I am talking to you, Emmett. Now, do you know the answer or not?"

"That depends, what was the question?"

Mr. Harrison sighed loudly. "What is Earth's hydrosphere made of?"

"Pfft. That's an easy one. All of the water on Earth."

"Very good, Mister Cullen. Perhaps you can pay attention to the lesson from now on, instead of chatting with your brother and Miss Swan over there."

I blushed, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Is something funny, Miss Swan? Would you like to share with the class?"

"Sure. It's just that you think that Emmett has to listen to your lecture to know what you are talking about. Geography is his favorite subject, he knows everything about it."

"Well Miss Swan, that's nice to know, but, I'm afraid that just because Mister Cullen is gifted in the subject, doesn't mean that he doesn't have to listen." 

"I didn't say it did, but that doesn't mean that you can imply that the only way for him to know anything about it is if he listens to you."

Just then the bell rang, and we were dismissed. In Government, I told Alice and Rose about it, and we were silently laughing about it all hour. On the ride home, we joked about how I was going to make an awesome lawyer.

FRIDAY NIGHT: THE BONFIRE

We had just made it to the beach, and were greeted by Vicky, Paul, and some other reservation kids.

"Hey guys, this is Sam and his girlfriend Emily, Jared, Quil, Leah, and her little brother Seth. Jacob should be back any second; he went to get more wood.

"Hey everyone. I'm Alice, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

We all turned to look at the new comer while I blushed crimson.

"I'm Jake. It's my pleasure to meet you."

I just blushed while he kissed my hand. I was flattered. No guy was ever brave enough to approach me like that. We all had fun, all night. Towards the end, right before we left, Jake asked me a question that I never thought I would be asked.

"Bella, I know we just met tonight, and we don't know each other very well yet. But I like you a lot. And I want to get to know you better. Would you be my girlfriend?"

" I would like that, Jake."

"I'm glad. Really. You don't know how happy I am right now. I'll see you tomorrow?" he said, smiling.

"Of course, see you then, Jake." He kissed my cheek, and we parted ways. But we didn't leave until Jazz and Em gave him, the 'you break her heart, we break your face' speech. Rose and Alice spent the night, and we spent the whole night talking about how I am now with Jake, and they were with Jasper and Emmett as of tonight. We decided to celebrate with makeovers for our triple date in Port Angela's tomorrow.

**AN: Hey everyone. I wanted to thank everyone who is reading, and I hope this chapter makes up for the fact that I'm not sure if I will be able to update again before Saturday. I hope this chapter is okay. I do not own Twilight. See you all Saturday at the latest.**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**2 hours before the date:**

"Alice, we're just going to the movies, we don't have to dress up that much."

"Bella's right Ali, these dresses look like we are going out to dinner in some fancy restaurant. Nobody will be able to see our outfits in the theater."

"Alright, fine. We can dull it down a little, but we still have to look good."

"Of course." Rose and I agreed. The dresses were beautiful, and they all matched. But we were going to the movies, and we don't need to dress up so much for that.

Eventually we decided to wear matching outfits, but with different colors. We were all wearing halter tops with low-rise, boot-cut jeans, and flats to match our tops.

My top was black, and I had matched it with some onyx earring, necklace, ring and bracelet set. Surrounding the onyx on each piece of jewelry was silver. I straitened my hair, grabbed my small black jean purse, and ran downstairs to meet Alice and Rose.

Rose's color was red. She matched her outfit with a gorgeous ruby jewelry set that looked like mine, and a small red leather purse. The only difference between our jewelry sets was that surrounding the rubies was gold instead of silver. She had straitened her golden blonde hair to reach just above her waist, and held it back with a blood red headband.

Alice's color for the night was blue. She wanted to dress in pink, but the only other jewelry set I had that matched mine and Rose's was a Sapphire set, so she had decided that she would wear a blue halter top tonight. Alice had her short black hair spiked, and sticking up in every direction a usual. But tonight she had decided to put in a blue and silver hair clip to hold her bangs back.

The guys had just pulled up in Emmett's jeep, and were waiting for us to open the door. We had decided to all open the door together, and were slightly amused at their reaction.

"Wow." They all breathed simultaneously. We all just giggled, before being swept off into our own little worlds with our dates. The ride to the theater was fun, everyone was talking and having fun singing to the radio when our favorite songs came on.

When we got to the theater, however, we had a little disagreement.

"Okay, okay. The only way to fairly settle this is with a vote. Bella, you decide. Romantic comedy or Horror?"

"Well Jazz, since you asked so nicely, I think I'm going to choose…Horror."

"Aww, Bel-la." Alice and Rose whined together.

"Sorry girls, but you know I can't pass up a good horror movie."

"Okay then it's settled. What does everyone want for snacks?" Ah, Emmett. Always thinking about food. The boys went and bought the tickets and the snacks, and we went into the movie.

After the movie was over, the boys surprised us by taking us to a small diner, where we all talked and had fun while eating dinner. The boys dropped us off back at my house around 11:30. We weren't tired yet, so we decided to get our showers and put in a movie. This time Alice picked out _Grown Ups_. We laughed all the way through the movie, and by now it was nearing 4 in the morning. We talked about our dates until we fell asleep.

Before we knew it, it was time for graduation. After taking our finals, we all headed down to La Push where we would meet Vicky, Paul and Jake. We decided to have our graduation party down there, so we decided to start setting up so we could go strait there after graduation. We were inviting the entire senior class, apart from Tanya and James, and all of the La Push kids.

**Graduation:**

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I were all neck and neck for valedictorian, but I won by a hair because they ditched last week for about an hour, resulting in them losing. They said that I deserved it, and they wanted me to be the youngest valedictorian ever. At first I was a little upset, but I realized that they were being the best friends ever. I couldn't believe that they all gave up being valedictorian for me. I was touched.

"You know we love you Bells, besides, you deserve this more than we do."

"Jazz is right, Bella. You totally deserve this. Besides, who else can get us out of any situation with smooth talk? And who else can do the surprised, innocent look better than you? If you didn't have it perfected and spent the time teaching it to us, we would have probably been thrown out of school by now."

"Aw, thanks guys. And Emmett, I doubt I can smooth talk my way out of something, but I do have the innocent look down. Now come on, I have to give my speech."

After my speech, I was literally ambushed.

"Oh, sweetie I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom."

"Good job, Bells." My dad wasn't much for words, but we still got along great anyway.

"Thanks dad."

This went on for awhile. I was congratulated by the Hale's, the Brandon's and the Cullen's before we were finally free to go.

The party was going great, until Tanya showed up around 11.

"What do you want, Tanya?" Vicky confronted her.

"Can I talk to you? And Bella please?"

"I'll give you 5 minutes, that's it."

"What about you, Bella? Will you please come with me too?"

"Fine, but like Vicky said, five minutes."

"Thank you. Can we take a walk?"

We followed Tanya away from the party, to the edge of the woods.

"Okay Tanya, we followed you, now what do you want?"

"I-I wanted to apologize. I've been horrible to you both. I don't deserve your forgiveness, nor do I expect it. But I really am sorry. Vicky, I did the most horrible thing possible to you. I took your boyfriend, your best friend, and your trust in men. I don't know what possessed me to do something like that, but that doesn't change the fact that I did it. I really am sorry. I can't believe that I would do something like that. That wasn't me. And Bella, I judged you before I even knew you. I was horrible to you, and I did things to hurt you just because I didn't know you. I'm sorry. You may have noticed in the past few months I haven't been the me that you guys came to know. I have a confession. I was getting clean. Vicky, do you remember James' birthday party we went to in 7th grade? Well at that party, he pulled me off to the side. He gave me these pills. He said that they were vitamins, and he wanted me to share them with you. I wasn't sure he was telling the truth, so I took them myself. Then he gave me more. Soon I formed an addiction, and I couldn't stop. They changed me, made me forget who I was. Vicky, you knew something was up, but you let it go when I brushed it off, thinking it was just something normal, like being stressed because of school. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I know now that you could have helped me. Then, I got jealous of you. You had a boyfriend that you loved, and good grades. You had everything I wanted. All I could think of was that I wanted to hurt you in the worst way possible. When I first started to get clean, I thought back to all of the horrible things that I've done. I realized that I've hurt you two the most. I still don't know exactly what I was on, but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I'm sorry, and I hope that one day you both can forgive me."

"I forgive you Tanya." She and Vicky both looked at me, shocked. Then she ran to me and swept me up into a hug. I have to admit, I was a little uncomfortable. But I hugged her back, because she seemed sincere.

"Thank you so much, Bella! You don't know how much this means to me. I know I have a lot of work to do, but I hope one day I can gain your trust and maybe even be your friend."

"You're welcome Tanya. Just please don't make me regret this decision."

"Never, I promise."

She released me from the hug, and turned to Vicky.

"Tanya, you're right, you did hurt me in the worst way possible. I don't know if I can forgive you. But I will give you the chance to regain my trust and my forgiveness. Don't screw it up, because you won't get another one."

"I understand. Thank you for giving me that chance. I promise I won't disappoint you."

She left after that, and we went back to the party.

"Hey Bells, what did she want?" Jake asked. All of my friends looked at me expectantly.

"She wanted to apologize for how she treated me and ask for my forgiveness. I gave it to her, but she is going to have to earn my trust."

"You forgave her? Just like that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have to admit, you're a better person than most people, including me."

"Yeah, I agree with Rose, I wouldn't have forgiven her that quick. But you're not us Bella. I'm so glad that we have you as a best friend."

"Thanks Alice."

We kept up the party until about 2 in the morning, and the boys dropped us off at Alice's. We were too tired to do much of anything, so we just got into some pajamas, and went to bed.

The next morning, we went over to Jazz and Emmett's house to start picking colleges.

"Okay, then it's settled. We'll all go to Washington University."

"OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe we're all going to go to the same college! Bella, Rose, we have to go shopping!"

"Alice, calm down. We still have months until the semester starts. We don't have to go shopping right away."

"But Bella, what about all the stuff we have to buy?"

"Babe, Bella's right. Besides, what if what you buy goes out of style before the semester starts?"

"Thanks Jazz." I mouthed.

"I guess you're right. But I just love shopping so much, please can we go on just a little trip this weekend? Pretty please?"

"Okay, fine. I'll go on a shopping trip with you and Rose this weekend. BUT, it can't last more than four hours."

"But.."

I gave her a look, and she relented.

"Fine. Four hours. Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome Ali."

"So Bella, what are you going to do about Jake still being in high school while you'll be in college?"

"I'm not going to do anything Emmett, I trust him, and I would never cheat on him, so there's nothing to do."

"Whatever you say Bells, but I'm telling you, it'll never work out."

"Yes it will Emmett, I know it will."

"Okay, give it a rest Em, let's watch a movie."

"Cool, how about _Zombieland_?"

"Sounds good to me. Okay, you guys get the snacks, Rose, call the pizza place, Bella, get the blankets while I put in the movie."

An hour later, we were sitting in front of the TV eating pizza and laughing at the movie.

"I swear, that never gets old!" Yelled Emmett.

I couldn't have agreed more, seeing people kick some zombie butt will never get old.

I woke up a little disoriented. I remembered that I was at Emmett and Jasper's with Alice and Rose, and judging by all the pizza and food wrappers, and the home screen for_ Zombieland_ playing over and over, we had all fallen asleep watching the movie. I didn't feel like waking anyone up to take me home, so I just grabbed a blanket and curled up on one of the extra couches.

**AN: Hey everyone. I got the chapter done before Saturday! I am already working on the next chapter, so expect that to be up either today or tomorrow. I just wanted to thank all of my readers. Bella will get with Edward eventually, but they don't meet until the party in the prologue. You can expect that to happen within the next 2 chapters. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review. I will be turning on anonymous reviews, but please don't use that just to leave mean reviews. I will see you all through the screen. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviewers will get a teaser for one of the future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

"Alice, come on, we've been to twenty different stores already! Can't you just pick a place so we can get some clothes so we can leave?"

"Bella, it's only been 2 hours, we still have time. A little anyway, since someone gave me a 4 hour limit."

"Alice be nice. Besides, we can always shop online when we get home."

"Okay, fine. Let's get some clothes now, and we'll get the rest online."

"Thank you, Ali. And you too Rose, you always know how to protect me." I said, giggling.

We walked around the mall for another hour before Alice decided on a store. I nearly died. Abercrombie and Fitch. I can't believe they dragged me there. I had to get away. Luckily, I got my chance when Alice and Rose seen a sale. I snuck out the front, and made a beeline for Hot Topic. I loved it there, I needed some new shirts and jeans anyway. I was enjoying myself, and bought all kinds of different clothes. But then I walked out the door.

"Bella! You left us! How could you? I thought you loved us?" Alice said, pouting.

"I do love you, Alice, I just didn't like the store you guys picked out. Forgive me? Pretty please?"

"Oh don't worry, we'll forgive you. If we get to dress you for your next date with Jake. We happen to know where he's taking you, and we want to dress you."

"Okay Rose, you and Alice can dress me. Am I forgiven now?"

"Yay! Of course you are Bella!" Alice squealed while clapping and jumping up and down. She has way too much energy. How can so much energy fit inside something so small? I'll never know.

We went home, and they started getting me ready for my date that was apparently tonight. After what felt like hours of torture, the deemed me ready. I was dressed in a deep, royal blue dress that went to my knees. It had one strap at the top that stretched around my neck, and attaches to the opposite side in the back. They matched it with some small deep blue heels, and a matching headband to hold my hair back. For the jewelry, I was wearing the sapphire set that Alice wore on our triple date. Alice let me borrow her midnight blue handbag, and I was ready. Since today was my birthday, Jake decided to take me out to celebrate.

We went to a little restaurant in Port Angeles called La_ Bella Italia. _He was a perfect gentleman throughout the dinner, and walked me back to my door. He kissed me on the cheek before he left, and I was pulled inside by Alice and Rose to fill them in on the date.

Before we knew it, it was time to go to college. Can you believe it? 5 sixteen year old kids going off to college. Apparently our classmates couldn't either. It took about 3 months before we were actually accepted as part of UW. Our first year went smoothly, and in our second year, Jake finally graduated high school, and was going to join us in our third year. He was only going to do 2 years of college, and wasn't going to specialize in anything, so we would all graduate at the same time. We were still going strong as far as our relationship goes, but we were starting to argue a lot by the end of the year.

Eventually we were able to go home and we fixed our relationship while we were at home. But when we got back to school, it got even worse than before. We couldn't go more than a day without fighting, so eventually, we decided it would be better if we were apart. At first, I thought I was fine with the breakup. But then, only 2 days after we broke up, he had another girl on his arm. Her name was Leah, and apparently she used to live on the reservation, but moved to an apartment about a mile away from the college last year. It tore me up to see him moving on so quickly. He had told me he loved me. I thought it would take him more than a few days to move on. I truly loved him, and I knew it was going to take me a while to get over him. I guess he just didn't feel the same.

"Alright Bella, that's it. You have been laying in here for weeks. You don't go out anymore, and we've had enough. Get your ass up out of bed and get dressed. We're going out."

"Alice, I do go out-"

"Going to classes doesn't count. Now get up like Alice said, or so help me I will come in there and drag you out of bed, Swan."

"Fine. You guys don't have to be so mean about it, jeez."

"Bella, sweetie, we love you, and we just want to help."

I got up and got dressed, and Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper dragged me off to some club. I didn't think it would work, but it actually made me feel better. I was more outgoing after that night, and I finally moved on from Jake.

A few months later, it was time for graduation, and Alice and Rose wanted to throw a party. All five of us paid a share of the cost of the house we were living in, so we decided to hold it there.

So here I was, 21 years old, being forced to go to a party that I had no interest in.

"Don't even think about it Bella, you are going to this party!" Alice, my personal pixie shouted.

"Ughh, Al-ice, c'mon I don't wanna go." _I can't believe I just whined like a 2 year old!_

Just then, Rosalie walked in, Alice in tow. Both throwing me fierce glares.

Alice had on a beautiful bright pink halter-top mini dress, with matching pink heels; with her spiky black hair held back with a hot pink head band. She of coarse had jewelry to match; this is Alice, after all.

Rosalie looked just as amazing, with her blood red mini dress, stilettos and earrings, she looked like a super model, with her shiny blonde hair falling straight down her back, just above her waist.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a plain black _Sick Puppies_ t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse, my black belt with purple studs, silver chain necklace, bracelet and silver earrings, with my mood ring on my middle finger, and black nail-polish.

We had made an agreement that if I showed up at the party, I could dress how I wanted, so I didn't have to hear about my lack of fashion sense.

I know I'm dressed like a teenager, but hey, this was my last night before I had to grow up, I was going to make the most of it. I had my black and purple hair straitened, falling to the middle of my back. We walked downstairs to the first floor of our house we owned together, where the party was being held.

An hour later, the party was in full swing, and I was in the kitchen, having like my 8th drink. I couldn't remember what it was, but it tasted good.

That's when I saw him. Dyed black hair, tattoos, eyebrow ring, and skinny jeans paired with a _Sick Puppies_ t-shirt, just like mine. What really had me gone, were his emerald green eyes.

Little did I know, that night, my life would change forever…

**AN: So this is where you guys came in. Sorry the chapter wasn't up earlier, but I've been sick. But I still got it up when I said I would, yay. Next chapter, you guys will find out exactly what happened that night. Hope you guys like the chapter, and see you all in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY MUSIC I USE IN ANY CHAPTERS. I DO NOT OWN ANY BANDS MENTIONED. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY BUT THE PLOT.**

I walked/stumbled to find Alice. She would know who he was. Alice knows everyone. I wandered the party, looking for the little pixie, when I bumped into something, no, someone.

"Whoa there, are you alright?" he asked as he caught me before I could fall.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I was amazed I could get that out. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. And he wasn't a cocky asshole like other guys. I could definitely get used to having him around. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. Jeez Bella, you don't even know the guy and you're thinking about keeping him around. At that moment, _Carryout _by Justin Timberlake and Timberland came on.

"Wanna dance, beautiful?" I couldn't form a complete thought, so I just nodded as this beautiful stranger led me to the dance floor. I have to thank Alice for setting it up later. As we danced, I couldn't help but ogle him.

"So what's your name?" he asked, bringing me from my musings as we danced.

"Bella, what's yours?"

"It's Edward."

We danced and talked for another hour, before we went to get more drinks. We continued to drink and talk for another few hours, before I let my liquid courage take over. I kissed him. I don't think he expected it, and honestly, neither did I. But it happened. And I'm glad it did. We continued to kiss on the couch, before I broke this kiss, and asked him if he wanted to go upstairs. He quickly agreed, and soon we were in my bedroom.

I woke up in the morning disoriented. I could remember that I slept with someone last night, but who? I rolled out of bed, and decided to go take a shower, because honestly I felt disgusting. After I had washed the smell of alcohol off my body and out of my hair, I made my way downstairs.

"Hey Bells! How was your night?" Alice shouted, raising her eyebrows.

"Alice, please, not so loud. I've got a killer hangover."

"Sorry, but don't worry, Rose and Em are right beside you in that department. I'm just sorry that I didn't get the chance to introduce you to my cousin Edward last night. He had to go back to Chicago this morning to sort out all of his transfer stuff. He decided to finish college here in Washington to be closer to family. I don't know why he suddenly changed his mind, but I'm glad he did. We haven't seen him since his parents died a few years ago. He's actually our age. He's 22 and has one more year of school before he gets his medical degree. He graduated high school the same time we did actually, I guess the brains run in the family or something."

"That's great Ali, but can you grab me some water so I can take these?" I asked, holding the Tylenol in my hand.

"Sure Bells. You go rest, me and Jazz will take care of cleaning up."

"Alice, I can't let you do that, I live here too, I should help clean up."

"No, Bella, you, Rose, and Em need to rest. You guys have hangovers, me and Jazz don't besides, you can make it up to me by going shopping next weekend."

I bit my lip, not wanting to leave all the cleaning to them. The house was a wreck. But I did feel horrible. Before I could respond though, she was pushing me back upstairs and into my room. For a tiny little ball of energy, she was strong. She pushed me into my room, and locked the door from the outside.

"You are going to rest Bella, whether you like it or not." With that, she left. I decided that I may as well try to sleep it off seeing as I wasn't getting out of this room for a while.

A few hours later, I was shaken awake by a smiling Alice, holding a plate of pancakes. Have I ever mentioned how much I loved Alice? Well I do. A lot.

"Hey Bella, here's some breakfast. You can come downstairs when you're done, we finished cleaning."

"Okay, thanks Ali. I wish you would've let me help though."

"Silly Bella, don't worry, I needed to take you shopping, now I have the perfect opportunity."

I just rolled my eyes as she skipped out of my room. When I finished eating, I started to take my dishes downstairs. As I was walking down, I couldn't help but wonder if the Edward I met last night was Alice's cousin Edward. I mean, how many people have that name anymore? What are the chances that they are the same person? I left my musings for later, as I put my dishes into the dishwasher, which was now full, and started it.

I walked back to the living room, where everyone seemed to be lounging around.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bella" they all said at once. Creepy. I wonder how they do that?

"You guys wanna watch a movie? I don't feel like doing anything else."

"Sounds good Rose, I'll go get some snacks, Bella, you pick the movie." Alice said.

"Okay, what does everyone want to watch?"

"Comedy" Again, with the freaky talking at the same time thing.

"Okay, _Step Brothers_ it is then."

I put the movie in, and Alice came back with popcorn, chips, soda, and all kinds of candy.

"We're having a movie night, so everyone gets to pick a movie tonight." Alice said as she started setting things down.

Halfway through Emmett's movie, _White Chicks_, the doorbell rang. Alice went to answer it, and as soon as we heard yelling, we all ran in to see what was going on.

"Get the hell out of here Jacob Black! What do you want? If you're here to hurt Bella again, so help me, I will rip you apart and burn the pieces!"

"Calm down Alice. I'll talk to him, if I need you guys I'll yell."

"Are you sure Bells, we could take care of him right now if you want." Emmett said, Jasper agreeing.

"I'm sure, don't worry. I won't take long."

After they all went back inside, reluctantly, I turned on him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To apologize. And to beg you to take me back. I made a big mistake leaving you Bella, please take me back, please forgive me."

"No. I won't take you back, Jacob. You hurt me, and all we do is fight. I found you cheating on me Jacob. And what made you come back after this long? It's been six months. I don't want to take you back. We were unhealthy together Jacob, and I won't go back to that. I forgive you for cheating, but I won't take you back. Not now, not ever. So please leave."

"But Bella, I want you back, I love you, please."

"No Jacob. I thought I loved you too. Maybe I did. But now I don't. Goodbye Jacob." With that, I turned to go into the house.

I knew they were all watching from the front window, so when he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back to him, he made a big mistake.

Before I even said anything, Emmett and Jasper had him on the ground, and I was in the arms of Rose and Alice.

"How dare you touch her! She said to leave! And what do you do? You grab her and pull her back to you! You better never come near our sister again!" Jasper yelled.

"If we ever see you near her again, we will kill you! Do you understand, asshole?" Emmett screamed at him.

They picked him up off the ground and pushed him into his car. He left after that, and we all walked back inside.

"You ok Baby Girl?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish he would get it and leave me alone."

"Well, if he ever gives you anymore problems, you let us know. And we will handle him." Emmett told me.

"That's right," Jasper agreed. "Just say the word, and we'll kick his ass so hard, he'll run back with his tail between his legs."

"Yeah Bells, we'll help too," Rose and Alice agreed. "When we're through with him, he won't ever look at another girl."

"Thanks guys, but don't beat him up unless he doesn't leave me alone."

"Deal" they all simultaneously agreed. Again, freaky how they do that.

"Let's go finish our movie night, I still wanna see Jasper's pick, _Madea Goes to Jail_."

We finished our movie night, laughing all the way through it.

_Three weeks later_

We all came from wealthy families, so we decided to take a few months off before looking for jobs. But here I am, once again, throwing up. We were currently in the hospital, Rose and Alice took me because I have been sick for weeks now and it isn't letting up. I finished throwing up, brushed my teeth again, and went back to the waiting room.

"Isabella Swan, the doctor will see you now." The nurse called.

I told the doctor what was wrong, and he did some work. I sat in the room waiting, when the doctor came back in.

"Miss Swan, I have some news for you. You're pregnant. Congratulations."

"P-Pregnant?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, about 3 weeks along."

"Oh. Okay. Is that all that was wrong then?"

"Yes, that was it. I will show you out."

I checked out at the counter, and walked back to Alice and Rose.

"Well, are you okay?"

"Did they find out what's going on?"

"Yes Alice, I'm okay. Yes Rose, they know what was wrong."

"Well are you going to tell us?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"How?"

"How do you think Alice? She slept with someone. How far along are you sweetie?"

"3 weeks."

"So the night of the party?"

"Yeah. I did sleep with someone. I guess the condom was no good. I don't even know his last name."

"It's okay honey, we'll be here with you every step of the way. Right Alice?"

"That's right Bella, we will help you get through this."

We went home, and told the boys about it. They were happy that they would be uncles, but they weren't happy that I didn't know who the father was. But eventually we all got along about it.

They stayed with me through everything, and I really needed the support. Especially when I went to the first appointment and found out I was having more than one baby. I was having quadruplets. We all nearly shit a brick. Quadruplets. How the hell was I supposed to carry four babies inside me?

They stuck with me anyway. Through all the cravings, and mood swings, they were the best friends anyone could ask for. Alice and Rose had a great time shopping for my babies. We found out I would have 2 boys and 2 girls. I had already picked out names. Carissa Ann; names after Alice, Her middle name being Ann. Dani Marie; after Rosalie, her middle name being Danielle. David Anthony; after Jasper, his middle name being David. And Dylan James; named after Emmett, his middle name James.

When I told them, they all actually cried, even Jasper and Emmett, and locked me into a bear hug, all being careful of the babies.

Before we knew it, I was only a few days away from my due date, and was being watched like a hawk. I got up in the middle of the night, feeling hungry, when I heard a splash. I looked down, and my water had broke!

"Guys! Hurry! My water just broke!" I screamed. Everyone came rushing down, the boys carrying my baby bags. While me, Jasper and Emmett were freaking out, Alice and Rose managed to get us to the hospital in one piece.

Three hours later, I still wasn't ready. Everyone was in the room with me, trying to keep me distracted. But I was honestly ready to kill.

Finally, the nurse came in and offered to give me the numbing medicine. I quickly agreed. Not long after, we rushed the boys out of the room and got ready to meet my babies.

2 hours, a lot of pushing and crying later, I was finally done. I was so exhausted, that I passed out.

I woke sometime later, eager to meet my babies. Everyone had a baby in their arms. I was passed each one, and gave them their names. They all had dark brown, almost black hair, with little red streaks in it. All of them had baby blue eyes, I couldn't wait to find out what color they would turn out to be.

I named each one of my beautiful babies, and learned to feed them. When I was finished, the babies had to be taken to the nursery. I tried to stay awake, but eventually I fell back into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning, to have the full news about my babies. Despite being a week early, they were born healthy and happy. Carissa and Dani had both been 5lbs, 1oz. and David and Dylan were bigger, both weighing 7 lbs, 6oz. I'm glad they didn't smash their sisters in there, it had to have been cramped.

Later that day we were allowed to go home. We all piled into my brand new minivan, it seated 7, so Jasper drove, Alice sat shotgun, and I sat in the back with the babies. I was too tired to drive, so they didn't make me. Rose and Emmett followed us back home in the Jeep.

The first few months were hard, but after about 4, I started dating again. I started to date a guy named Sam. He didn't mind that I had kids, and said he would treat them like they were his own. I was happy about that, and when the kids were a year and a half, we moved in with him. It turned out to be a huge mistake. The first few months were great, and it wasn't until the kids turned two that I started suspecting him of cheating.

He would always come home late, and have dinner with female coworkers a few times a week. I know it seems petty, but I can't help but think that he must be cheating. My suspicions were confirmed one night when he had a coworker over for dinner. Her name was Leah Clearwater, and I suppose she was nice enough, she kind of reminded me of Rose, except Rose didn't steal other people's boyfriends.

Sam and Leah were in the kitchen, supposedly getting dinner put on plates and such. But Carissa was thirsty, so I went to get her a sippy cup of water. I walked down the hall, and was about to push open the door to the kitchen, when I heard it. The unmistakable grunt, and moan. I couldn't think, and after, I heard them putting their clothes back on. We ate in silence, then I took the babies into the living room to play for a little while before bedtime. Sam came in with Leah then.

"Hey Bells, I'm just gonna take Leah here home."

I just nodded, I couldn't face them. I couldn't believe I fell for this again. I always seemed to be getting hurt. They went out the door, and as soon as I heard his car pull out of the driveway, I jumped up. I quickly packed our things. I packed all of our clothes, and all of our necessities. The only thing I left was the furniture. I quickly dressed my children in warm clothes, and strapped them into their car seats. I put all of our things in the back of the van, got each of my kids a cup of water, and got into the van. Alice and Jasper were out of town for the weekend, and Rose and Emmett were on their honeymoon until tomorrow. There was only one other place I could go right now. I quickly dialed the number, and put the phone to my ear. It rang twice before the motherly voice called out.

"Hello?"

"Hi Esme, it's me, Bella."

"Oh, hello dear, how are you?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I left Sam. And Alice and Jasper are out of town, and as you know Emmett and Rose are on their honeymoon. I was wondering if I could stay there with the kids until I found somewhere else."

"Of course you can honey, you don't even have to ask. Come over straight away, I will send Carlisle to get your furniture from Sam's house. I am going to go prepare your rooms honey, and I'm sending Carlisle and some friends with a truck now, I'll see you when you get here."

"Thank you Esme, I will see you then. Goodbye." I hung up, just as I saw something that only broke my fragile heart further. Barely a mile from our, no his, house, there was his car, parked on the side of the road, rocking back and forth violently. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, and continued in the direction I needed to go.

A few minutes later, I passed Carlisle on his way to get my furniture. I knew he wouldn't take long, the only thing that was really mine were the cribs and the rest of the baby furniture. That along with my old rocking chair, was all that he needed to get. He would make it back to his house soon after myself. I arrived at the Cullen estate in Forks, barely an hour later. Esme came outside and met me by my door.

"Oh, honey how are you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, I suppose I always knew. But let's not talk about that now, we need to get my babies in bed."

"You're right dear, they each still have their own crib upstairs, let's get them in there so they will be more comfortable."

I took David and Carissa, while Esme took Dani and Dylan. They all looked exactly alike, beautiful hazel eyes, and dark brown hair with streaks of red. I had never seen a natural hair color like that, but it was absolutely beautiful. Their eyes were simply gorgeous. They were very different in personality though, Carissa was more shy than Dani and the boys. Dani loved to sing, while Carissa preferred to draw. They were only two, but all of my children were incredibly smart, and already toilet trained. They still wore pull ups to bed though, in case of any late night accidents. They could all talk extremely well considering their age. David loved music and cars more than anything. Dylan was my sports baby. He loved all sports, no matter what they were. We quickly took them upstairs, and changed them into pajamas that we kept here. We keep extra clothes and pull ups here because Esme and Carlisle love the kids, and they are their only grandparents left.

Charlie had died the year before during a bank robbery, I was devastated, and my mother died soon after of a broken heart. It was hard, but I accepted my parent's deaths, and moved on, for the sake of my kids.

After we had put them down in their beds, we quickly brought our clothes up, and I immediately went to bed, Esme assuring me that it would be fine, and I was exhausted, so I was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

I awoke early the next morning, and was shocked that I couldn't hear any of the children. I immediately ran to their room, to find it empty. I raced downstairs, and stopped when I heard the voices of my children.

"Mommy!"

"Look what Nana made us!" Dani yelled.

"Those pancakes look very yummy, did you all say thank you?"

"We sure did, and Papa said we get to stay here all day!" David exclaimed.

"He did? That's great honey, do you know where Papa Carlisle is right now?"

"He's in the den Bella, don't worry, I'll watch them in here."

"Thanks Esme. I love you guys so much." I said, giving her a hug.

"We love you too darling, but Carlisle did want to speak with you, so why don't you go on in?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a few."

"Hey Carlisle. Thank you for letting us stay here for a little while."

"Bella, you and my wonderful grandchildren are always welcome, don't be silly. Now come over here and sit down, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright." I said, sitting in the chair across from him.

"As you know, we kind of adopted my nephew Edward when his parents passed away. I just wanted to let you know that he is going to be staying here for a few days while he gets a house. He is ready to start normal shifts as a doctor, and has therefore decided to get a house instead of an apartment. I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to let you know before hand so you wouldn't be surprised. He already knows you and the kids are here, and is excited to meet you all."

"That's fine Carlisle, thank you for letting me know, I have absolutely no problem if he stays here too, it is your house after all, and I look forward to meeting him."

"Wonderful. Now, why don't you go relax for the day, Esme and I will babysit."

"Are you sure Carlisle? They can be a handful."

"Of course dear, now go on and get out of here for a few hours, you need a break."

"Thank you Carlisle, I don't know what I'd do without you and Esme." I said while hugging him.

"Oh, go insane, I'm sure," he said chuckling, "especially with our sons as your friends."

I ran upstairs and got dressed, and called Alice, Rose, Vicky, and Tanya, and we all agreed to meet up for coffee in an hour. Tanya had grown close with all of us over the years, and is now considered a friend among the group. Her and Vicky made up as well, and own their own shop in New York, but were visiting back home for the weekend, and agreed to meet up.

An hour later, I walked into the shop and found my friends waiting for me at a table in the corner.

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

"I'm not so good, Tanya, I left Sam last night."

"Why?"

"Because I found him cheating on me with Leah Clearwater."

"We're sorry honey, I guess it just runs in their blood or something."

"Yeah, first Paul with me, then Jake, and now Sam. I guess they all cheat down there."

"Vicky's right, all of the guys from La Push seem to just enjoy playing with hearts. But where are you staying sweetheart?" Rose asked.

"I'm staying with Carlisle and Esme for now, until I get my own apartment."

"Well at least you'll finally get to meet Edward, he told me he's staying there for a few weeks till he finds a house."

"Yeah Ali, Carlisle told me this morning. I'm glad I can finally meet him."

"Okay guys, enough of this mood, come on, we're going to have some fun."

"Rose, where are we going to go? It's pouring rain outside, and everywhere is closed for Labor Day."

"How about we go see the kids, we haven't seen them in a while, we've been in New York, and Rose, you've been on your honeymoon, and Alice, you've been out of town. Besides, we all miss them."

"Alright, to see my kids it is then. Let's go."

Since everyone had taken a cab but Alice, we all drove back in her car. On the way there, we learned that Vicky is now married to a guy named Laurent, and Tanya is engaged to a guy named Mark.

When we got to the house, we spent a few hours playing with the kids and catching up. But soon it was time for the kids to go to bed, and the girls to all head home, and Vicky and Tanya to catch their flight. We said goodbye, with promises to visit soon, and Vicky and Tanya got in their cab to the airport while Alice took Rose home.

Soon after they left, a car pulled up, and a man that I had seen before stepped out.

Esme and Carlisle had left right after the girls to go on their date night, so it was just me and the kids here. But I wasn't scared. I knew this man, I just didn't know from where.

He knocked on the door, and I answered.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Esme and Carlisle's nephew."

"Bella Swan, please, come in. They should be back later, but please be quiet, my children are asleep."

"Of course. Pleased to meet you, Bella." Then I knew where I knew him from. He was the man from the party. This was the father of my children. But how could I tell him that? 'Hey, surprise, you have four kids with me!' Yeah, that would go well. And by the way his eyes widened, he had figured out who I was too.

"Bella" he whispered under his breath. Almost like he couldn't believe he was seeing me again. His hair was nearly the same color as all of the kids' except his was a shade lighter. I guess they got the dark brown from me. His eyes were just as beautiful as they were two years ago.

I finally broke free of the spell his eyes had on me, and we walked into the living room.

"Bella, about that night, I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want you to wake up and see me and think you made a horrible mistake. Please can you forgive me, and maybe give me the chance to take you out. I'd like to get to know you. I felt something that night, I don't want to pass it by."

"Don't be sorry Edward, you gave me a wonderful gift that night, and I forgive you, even though there is nothing to forgive. But if you want to take me out Edward, there are things you need to know about me. I felt something that night too, but I need to tell you something. Please don't think any less of me, and don't feel obligated to do anything but Edward, the condom we used that night, it must have broke, because I ended up pregnant. I have four children Edward, and I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me, but now that I've found you, I think you have the right to know. Don't feel obligated to do anything, I don't want money or anything like that. I just thought you should know."

He sat there for a few minutes, his eyes wide, before he finally rasped out, "I'm a father? I have four children?"

"Yes Edward. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. There is no one else who could possibly be the father, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know your last name, and we never officially met until now. I'm sorry if this complicates your life, bu-"

He silenced me but pulling me to him, and kissing me.

"I am beyond thrilled to have children Bella, especially with you. And I would like nothing more to become a part of their lives and yours if you'll let me."

"I would like that Edward, and thank you for wanting them. They can finally have a father like they deserve."

"Can I, see them?" Edward asked me softly.

"Of course, come with me." I took his hand, and quietly let him up the stairs into their room.

"They're beautiful. What are their names?" He whispered.

"This is Carissa Ann Swan, Dani Marie Swan, David Anthony Swan, and Dylan James Swan." I said as I pointed them out one by one.

He did the sweetest thing after that, he kissed each one on the head, and apologized for not being around, promised them that he was here to stay, and wished them all sweet dreams. I couldn't help but tear up at that.

We went back downstairs, and he asked me to tell him about them, how they are alike and different. Everything he missed. When I was finished, he said how sorry he was that he wasn't there, and that he was never leaving again, and how he was going to be there for his children and how he would still like to take me out, and to build a relationship with me. I agreed, because there was honestly nothing I would like better. We fell asleep on the couch together, talking about our children.

We woke up the next morning, and could hear everyone in the kitchen. Thankfully, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all in there with Carlisle, Esme and the kids so we could tell them all at once. We greeted each good morning, and decided to get it over with.

"Hey Bella, how was your night with Eddie here?" Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Emmett, now is not the time. Everyone, Bella and I have to tell you something, and we're not sure how you're going to take it."

"You see, we discovered something last night, that we need to tell you. Carissa, Dani, David, Dylan, come here please."

When they were all standing in front of us, I pulled Edward and myself down to eye level with them.

"Sweethearts, mommy has someone she wants you to meet. This is Edward. He's your daddy."

Everyone was shocked to say the least. No one said anything, until Carissa spoke up. She was the oldest by 5 minutes, and was usually the quickest to learn things.

"So do we get a daddy now? Is he gonna leave us?" She asked, sniffling slightly.

Edward decided to answer before I could.

"Carissa, darling, look at me please. I am your daddy, and I am never going to leave you, no matter what. And if you'll let me, I would love to be your daddy forever. That goes for all of you, Dani, David and Dylan as well."

"Can I hug you daddy?" Carissa asked softly.

"Of course Princess, come here." He said gently, picking her up in a hug. Her brothers and sister seemed to have had the same idea, and soon they were all hugging Edward as hard as their little arms could. I knew they didn't fully understand why they didn't have a daddy before and do now. So Edward and I were going to have to explain that.

Edward spent the whole day with the kids, and they all looked really happy. Them, happy to have a daddy, and Edward happy to be a part of their lives. All too soon, it was time for bed. As Edward and I closed their bedroom door after putting them to bed, we climbed down the stairs, and into what looked like an intervention. Everyone was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. When we made it there, Emmett spoke up.

"So you're the dad, huh?"

"I guess so. Bella's not a liar, and they look too much like me to deny. And I love them already. I just wish I had been there. I wish I would have stayed that night, and been there for the morning sickness, all the cravings, and to witness my angels being born, but I wasn't. And you don't know how sorry I am that I wasn't. I know I can never make up for the 2 years I wasn't here. But I intend to spend the rest of my life being the best father I can be."

Everyone seemed to accept that, and after giving Edward the 'You hurt them, We'll hurt you' speech, they left us alone. But not before one final message from Emmett.

"I know you're family and all Edward, but so are Bella and those kids. Do not screw this up, because I will not hesitate to hurt you if you do." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

We spent the next few hours getting to know each other, and spent the next day playing with our wonderful children. Somehow, I knew that everything was going to be okay.

**AN:** **OKAY, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY MOVIES OR SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE, BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY SICK. I'M THINKING ABOUT WRAPPING UP THIS STORY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EITHER BE THE EPILOGUE OR MAYBE JUST ANOTHER CHAPTER. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND I WILL UPDATE BY NEXT SATURDAY AT THE LATEST. OH, AND I OWN CARISSA, DANI, DAVID AND DYLAN. NO STEALIE MY BABIES!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY MOVIES/MUSIC MENTIONED. I DO HOWEVER OWN CARISSA, DANI, DAVID AND DYLAN.**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING, AND SUPPORTING MY STORY. I AM VERY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, AND I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR THE LONG WAIT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, ESPECIALLY DURING THE LAST WEEK OR SO, EVERYTHING IS SORTED OUT NOW, AND I CAN GO BACK TO WRITING FOR ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL READERS.**

EPOV

I woke up early the next morning, excited to be a part of my children's lives. I couldn't believe that I had children, and with Bella. The night we met, I changed. I wanted to be the best possible person I could be, all for her. When I had woken up the night after the party, I left. I wish I could have stayed, because I really didn't have to go back to Chicago to pack until the next week, but I used it as an excuse when Alice asked.

I didn't want Bella to wake up and think that she made a horrible mistake, and all I wanted was a cheap one night stand. I was drunk, I know, but I still felt more for Bella than I have ever felt for anyone. I knew I loved her. But how do you tell someone that you've just met that you love them? _Hey, I know we just met, but I love you, will you marry me and have my babies?_ Yeah, I'm sure that would've gone over well.

But as it turns out, she did end up having my babies. Four of them. When I had first found out, I was shocked. I didn't know what to think. Ultimately, though, I was very happy. I wanted to get to know Bella and my children, and live out the rest of my life with them, and maybe, add some more members to the family.

I was planning to take Bella out on a date tonight, and everyone has already volunteered to stay here with the children. After I showered and dressed, I went downstairs to cook breakfast for my wonderful kids and my Bella. I remembered that they told me they liked blueberry pancakes, so that was what I would make.

Once breakfast was ready, the kids all came running down the stairs, it was like they had some kind of automatic timer or something. We had replaced the cribs upstairs with toddler beds, because they were much more advanced than any other two year olds, and didn't need cribs anymore.

"Daddy!" Carissa yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Yes princess?" I asked, picking her up and setting her in her booster seat, before doing the same with Dani, David and Dylan.

"Did you make us breakfast?"

"I sure did, I made you all blueberry pancakes."

"Thank you daddy, you're the best daddy ever."

"Thank you sweetheart, now, why don't you eat, and I'll get you all something to drink. What would you all like?"

"I want some chocolate milk!" David exclaimed.

"Me too!" Dylan agreed.

"Can I just have some regular milk daddy?" Carissa asked.

"Sure, what about you, Dani?"

"Can I just have some orange juice?" She asked

"Of course. Just a second." As I walked over to get them their drinks, I couldn't help but wonder why Dani seems so upset this morning. I decided to talk with her after breakfast to see what's wrong with my baby girl.

When I brought their drinks back to the table, they began to eat, and soon, they were all full, and wanting to go play. Carlisle had left for work earlier this morning, but Esme had just finished eating breakfast as I was cleaning up the kids' mess, while they were in the living room watching Spongebob.

"Esme, could I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Would you mind taking Carissa, David and Dylan outside to play, I need to talk to Dani alone."

"Sure honey, I'll just go get them and we'll head outside for you."

"Thanks."

Once Esme had taken the others out to play, I sat down beside Dani on the couch.

"Hey, you seem a little down today, what's wrong, honey?"

She looked unsure, but then asked, "Are you going to leave us?"

"Absolutely not, what on earth made you think that?"

"Well, I just got you daddy, and I don't want to lose you, and you weren't here before."

"I know I wasn't here before darling, and that was a very horrible mistake on my part, but I promise you that it will never, ever happen again, and I will never leave you, your sister, your brothers, or you're mom. I will always be here for you, and you can tell me anything."

"Okay. I love you daddy, please don't ever leave."

"I love you too, baby girl. And I promise that I won't ever leave you. Now why don't you go outside and play while I finish cleaning up the dishes?"

"Okay daddy. Will you come outside and play with us when you're done?"

"Sure angel."

After Dani ran outside to join her siblings, I quickly finished the dishes and awaited Bella's call. She had a meeting this morning with one of her colleagues, Angela, I think, and were thinking of running their own small business, with the help of Ben, Angela's husband. They wanted to open their own office, because while the pay was far less, they would have much more time at home. Just as I finished my thought, the phone rang with Bella's call.

"Hello, darling, how did it go?"

"Oh, it went wonderfully Edward. We bought this small building in Port Angela's, and are planning to open in a few weeks. I will tell you more about it when I get back. How are the kids?"

"They are doing fine, they are playing with Esme in the back yard at the moment while I do dishes and get their clothes ready for the day."

"That's wonderful. I will see you all when I get home, bye Edward."

"Bye Bella." As I hung up, I mumbled a quiet, "I love you." I know she didn't hear, because she had already hung up, but it felt good to say it, and I could only hope that she could one day return the feeling.

After I hung up, I went upstairs to get the kids' clothes ready for the day, since it was only 9:30, I was going to take them to the park after Bella came home, so she could join if she wanted to. I walked into the giant closet that Alice had put together for them, and decided on their outfits. Carissa and Dani had some camouflage Capri pants, matched with a white shirt, and a light white jacket, I didn't want them to get cold. David and Dylan were going to wear some tan cargo pants, with light blue shirts, and gray jackets. I gathered the clothes, and ran downstairs. I set the clothes in the living room, and went out back to call to the kids.

"Carissa, Dani, David, Dylan, come get dressed, we're going to the park in a little bit."

They ran inside excitedly, and after having Esme help me dress them, I went to pack a bag for the park. I wasn't sure exactly what to pack, so I decided on some snacks, juice, some band-aids and first aid cream, extra clothes, and a few umbrellas in case it started raining, this is Forks, after all. Soon after I finished packing, I heard a course of "Mommy!" I guess Bella was home.

"Mommy, Daddy said he was going to take us to the park before lunch time!" Dani yelled excitedly.

"He did? Well that is very nice of him, did you say thank you?"

"We sure did Mommy, and guess what else?" Carissa asked excitedly.

"What else baby?"

"Daddy picked out some awesome clothes for us to wear today!" David interrupted his sister.

"Yeah, and he made us some blueberry pancakes for breakfast!" Dylan interjected.

"Is that so? Well it sounds like you've had a lot of fun with Daddy today."

"Yep! I want to play with Daddy every day!" Dani said.

"Okay you guys, why don't you go use the toilet before we leave, so we won't have any accidents in the car." I told them.

"Okay Daddy." They all said at once. They ran out of the room, leaving me alone with Bella.

"Thank you so much for taking them to the park today, Edward. It's been a while since they've been able to go without it raining or being muddy."

"I absolutely adore my children, Bella. I have absolutely no problem spending time with them. I'm just sorry that I have to go into work tomorrow, and won't have as much time to spend with them."

"Well you're a wonderful dad, and I know that they love you very much. I'm going to go ahead and stay home and take a little nap, I'm pretty tired, is that okay with you?"

"That's fine Bella, you can stay and take a nap, I promise I will take good care of them."

"I know you will." She went upstairs and I heard her door close. Just then the kids ran back into the room.

"Can we go now Daddy?" Carissa asked excitedly.

" Sure sweetheart, let's go out to my car."

Once I got them all strapped in, with Carissa in the front, and Dani, David and Dylan in the back, all strapped into their car seats, we set off for the park.

"Daddy, why isn't Mommy coming with us?" Dani asked curiously.

"Mommy was tired honey, so she stayed at Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle's house to take a nap while we go play."

"Okay." She accepted.

We arrived at the park, and they all excitedly started bouncing in their seats, ready to get out and play. I quickly unstrapped them all, and we walked into the play area. I found a bench where I could see them all play, and let them run into the playground. I couldn't believe I was so lucky as to have such adorable, perfect angels for my children. I was happy that I could be a part of their lives, but I was sorry I hadn't been there for them and Bella throughout the pregnancy, and after they were born. I would've loved to see them grow and develop, but I can see them continue to do so, and share their lives. I knew that I had to change my plans for the house I was going to buy. It wouldn't do, I needed at least five or six bedrooms, and right now the simple two bedroom house I was planning to get just wouldn't work. I would call Alex, my realtor, tomorrow. I knew they wouldn't be moving in with me right away, but when they did, I wanted there to be enough room so that Bella and I could have our own room, and the kids could all have their own rooms too.

I was pulled from my musings when I seen Carissa trip and fall over the side of the sandbox, and I was immediately over by her side as she started crying.

"Carissa, shh baby it's okay, Daddy's here. Come on, let's go get you a band-aid." I carried her over to the bench where I left the bag. She only had a small cut on her left hand, but I still wanted to get it covered so it wouldn't get infected. When I got to the bench, Dani, David and Dylan ran over.

"Carissa, what happened?" David asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Dylan asked.

"Daddy, is Carissa gonna be okay?" Dani asked.

"Yes baby, she's gonna be fine. She just has a little cut. She'll be all better in just a minute."

I finished bandaging Carissa's hand, and kissed the band-aid over her cut. "You okay now sweetie?"

She nodded, still sniffling. She soon calmed down, and ran off to play with her siblings some more before we left. It was nearing noon, and they needed to eat lunch and take a nap soon. I called the house, and asked Bella if I could take the kids out to eat before we came back to the house for their nap. She said it was fine, so I rounded up my rowdy toddlers, and strapped them all into the car.

"Do you guys want to go to the diner to eat?"

They all nodded, and started rattling off things that they wanted. We pulled up to the diner and I took everyone inside, and got them all booster seats to sit in at our table. I let the kids choose the table, and they decided on one right in front of the window, so they could see outside while they eat. I ordered a burger with fries for myself, and got chicken fingers and fries for the kids, since they didn't like hamburger. After we finished eating, they asked for some ice cream. I bought them all a small sundae, and once they were done, they were all asleep in their chairs. I asked the waitress, an older woman with light brown hair, to help me carry them out to the car.

"Of course dear, they are very lovely children, you should be proud."

"Believe me, ma'am, I am very proud to call them my children. I love them all so much, and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with them today since I have to work for most of the day tomorrow. I'm sorry for this, by the way. If I could carry them all safely, I would."

"It's no trouble at all dear, I know what it's like to have kids, and I know that it's not easy to keep up all of the time."

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it." We put the kids in the car, and I drove back to the house. I had Esme help me put them in their beds, and went to find Bella. I found her in her room, and she was very distraught. I didn't know what was wrong, but I was going to find out.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She just looked at me, shook her head, and replied with, "Don't worry about it Edward. I'll be down in a little bit." And she shut her door. I really hoped she would feel better, and I could find out what she was so upset about.

BPOV

I got up at about 5 this morning, so I could go meet Angela, and her husband Ben, we wanted to open up our own small business. We all had our law degrees, and enough money to run a small office. None of us wanted to work for a big firm, and we all wanted to have time for our families. So we decided to open our own office together. I had met Angela and Ben in college, and we had been friends ever since. They were nice people, and perfect for each other.

After we had met, and rented the office building, we agreed to open in a few weeks, and finish setting up the office next weekend. After I got home, I found out that Edward had made the kids breakfast, and was going to take them to the park. I was glad, because after the morning I had while looking for an office building with Angela and Ben, I was exhausted, and dying for a nap.

I woke up about an hour later, and discovered that Edward and the kids were still at the park. I went and fixed myself some lunch, and got a phone call from Edward. He wanted to know if he could take the kids out to eat before they came back for their nap, and I told him I was fine with that. I didn't do much afterwards, just watched some TV, until I got a phone call from someone I never wanted to talk to again.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who would be calling from an unknown number.

"Bella, what the hell? I come home and you and the kids are just gone! What is your problem?"

Ahh, it was Sam. Of course. "I'll tell you what my problem is Sam, you have been fucking Leah, and I've had it. I'm done. I don't want to see or hear from you again, so go to hell, Sam, and leave us be."

"Don't play games with me Bella, tell me where you are, now."

"I don't think so Sam. It's been 3 days, and you're just now calling me, forget it. Where were you the last few days, Sam, screwing Leah at her place?"

"You know I had a conference to go to Bella, when I didn't see you when I came back home, I assumed you were just sleeping in the kids' room with them. But no, I come back and finally get a good look around, and you're all just gone!"

"You shouldn't have cheated Sam, you had your chance, and you blew it, so as far as I'm concerned, you can crawl in a hole and die."

"I will find you Bella, you can't hide from me! I will-"

I hung up on him. I didn't need that bastard in my life. And neither did my children. They had their father now, and there was no way I was going to pass up the chance to be with a man as wonderful as Edward. I wanted him in our lives more than anything, and I hoped that we could one day move in together, and be a happy family. Maybe even have another child or two. All I knew is, I loved that man, I really did, but I don't want to tell him that, and scare him off. My kids come first. And if he doesn't ever come to love me, I know that he loves those kids, so much.

If I was being honest, I was worried. What if Sam does find us? Then what? I don't want to see him again. He didn't even deny having an affair. He knew that I knew, and he knew that he was guilty. He didn't even show remorse. What kind of man can knowingly do that while in a relationship?

I went back upstairs to my room, and sat on the bed, thinking about what Sam had said, and worrying about what would happen if he did find us. He knew I was close to Esme and Carlisle, he would figure it out eventually. I knew he would. I heard Edward pull up, and he and Esme put the kids in their beds, but I couldn't find it in me to move. I needed to get it together, I was looking forward to my date with Edward tonight, I was excited to start a relationship with him.

When he came in to see what was wrong, I couldn't answer him. I just closed the door, and went to get a shower. I was determined to not let Sam ruin my night with Edward.

An hour later, I met Edward downstairs, in a much better mood.

"Hello Bella, I'm glad to see you in a better mood."

"Thanks Edward, I am in a better mood. I just got a phone call that upset me, but don't worry, I'm feeling much better now."

"Glad to hear it. What do you say we go get the kids and spend some time with them before our date tonight?"

"Sounds good, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but Alice is coming later to dress you."

"Please tell me?" I asked, pouting slightly.

"Not a chance," he chuckled, kissing my forehead and pulling me upstairs with him to collect our angels from their beds.

We played with the kids until about 5:00, when Alice and Rose both showed up to kidnap me and get me ready for my date.

"You're going to love it Bella, we promise." They assured me as I settled in for an hour of torture.

When they were done, I looked amazing. I was in a black, knee length dress, with smokey eyes, some lip gloss, and some more simple makeup. I had a beautiful necklace and earring set brought by Alice, insisting that it was perfect for tonight. It wasn't real diamonds, but it could easily fool the untrained eye. My hair was done up , with a few pieces hanging down in the front.

I walked down the stairs, and greeted by a smiling Edward, looking extremely handsome in his black slacks and blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was in its usual messy state, and he was smiling ear to ear when he saw me coming down the stairs. I made it down, and he took my hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"You look absolutely stunning this evening, Miss Swan."

"Thank you, Mister Cullen. You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled and let me out to his car, which was now free of car seats for the evening. We drove in relative silence, until we arrived at a restaurant in Port Angeles. _La Bella Italia._ It looked beautiful on the outside, and I couldn't wait to see the inside. Edward walked around, and opened my door, leading me inside the restaurant.

"Reservations for Cullen." He said in his smooth, velvety voice to the hostess. She was plainly ogling him, and it made me want to slap her. We were led to a table in a secluded part of the restaurant, and just before I was going to say something to her about ogling Edward in front of me, he beat me to it.

"Thank you, and if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me when I am clearly here with a woman far more beautiful than you could ever hope to be. Oh, and whoever you hired for the nose job, you should get your money back, it looks almost as bad as the rest of your body you've had surgery on. I don't like plastic women, so don't even waste your time."

She gaped at him, while I grinned. She huffed, and stomped off. I couldn't help it, I burst into giggles.

"What is so funny, Miss Swan?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh nothing Mister Cullen. But I must know, who is this beautiful woman you are here with tonight?" I teased back.

"Well, she is a beautiful woman, with black hair. She doesn't like her normal brunette color, but I love it. She is about 5'6", has four kids, and beautiful brown eyes. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and the mother of my children." He said, smiling and kissing my hand.

"She sounds wonderful, what is her name?" I continued to tease him.

"Well her name suits her perfectly, Bella Swan, meaning Beautiful Swan, in Italian. And a beautiful swan she is."

We continued to flirt with each other throughout dinner, both waving off advances from the staff. Once we finished, and Edward paid the check, much to my protests, he asked to see the manager. I was extremely curious as to what he was doing, but I decided not to question him, I was sure he knew what he was doing. When the manager came out, Edward did something that shocked me, and I'm sure all of the staff that had been to our table tonight.

"Hello, sir. I just wanted to say that your food is exquisite, and my date and I had a wonderful time. But we were constantly harassed tonight by the hostess, waiters and waitresses. I would very much appreciate if I could take this beautiful woman out on a date without having to deal with this sort of things from the staff of the restaurant I choose to take her to."

"I understand sir, and don't worry, the offending staff will be taken care of. Thank you for choosing to have your date here, and I hope that you come back"

As we walked out the door, I heard each and every one of the people who were bothering us tonight being fired. I couldn't help but feel a small amount of smugness. As Edward and I were walking back to his car, hand in hand, I hear the voice of someone that I never wanted to see again.

"There you are! I told you I would find you Bella, now you are coming with me. We are going to go get your kids, and we are leaving. Whether you like it or not!" he said viciously, while grabbing a hold of my arm tightly.

"Let go of me Sam!" Edward seen what was happening, and before I could blink, I was out of Sam's grasp, and Sam was on the ground, with Edward on top of him.

"You will stay away from my Bella, do you understand? If I ever see you near her again, I promise you that you will lose your ability to walk." Edward said, dangerously lowly. I was actually afraid of what Edward might do, and no doubt what Emmett and Jasper would do as well when they found out about this.

Edward released Sam, and left him on the ground, like the scum he is. But not before giving one more warning.

"You will stay away from Bella, and my children. If you even try to harm them, I will kill you." He said in the same dangerous tone. I knew he would too, he loved the kids more than anything and when he called me his Bella, I couldn't help but smile, despite the situation.

We left Sam on the ground and got into the car. "I'm sorry for that, Bella. I hope I didn't do anything out of line."

"Of course not Edward, I'm glad you stood up for me and our children, and if I'm being completely honest, I liked when you called me your Bella." I told him. He blushed slightly.

"You are, you know, you're my Bella. I'm never going to let you go." He said while kissing my hand. I smiled at that. I didn't want him to let me go, ever. We drove back to the house, both feeling better after talking for most of the drive. He told me a lot about himself during dinner, and I did the same. We made plans to go out again next weekend, after I was finished setting up the office, of course.

We walked upstairs, and to my room when we got back to the house. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Edward."

"As did I, Bella. Thank you for letting me take you out tonight."

"I should be thanking you," I told him in complete honesty.

"Silly Bella," he said softly, before slowly leaning in. I met him halfway, and we had our first sober kiss. It was absolutely magical. It didn't last long, much to my disappointment, but it was still wonderful.

"I'll see you in the morning, sweet Bella." He said, before turning and walking down the hall to his bedroom.

I finished getting ready for bed, when I heard a scream. "Mommy! Daddy! " yelled a scared voice, with tears in it. I quickly raced to my kids' bedroom, and seen Edward already there, holding a sobbing Carissa and Dani, while David and Dylan continued to sleep on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong angels?" Edward asked soothingly.

"We-we s-s-saw Sam in the t-t-tree!" Dani cried, Carissa nodding next to her. There was a tree right beside the balcony outside their room, so it was very possible that they did see him. Edward jumped up, the girls still in his arms, and looked out of the window. Not even a second after, he yelled rather loudly, "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"What?" I got up and went over to him, panicked.

He just pointed to the tree line, and said, "He was here, the asshole just ran into the trees. I swear I'll kill him."

I swear I just heard him growl. "Bella, get David and Dylan, and take them into my room please." Right now I was too scared to ask why or anything, so I just did what he said. I quickly scooped up my boys and ran into Edwards' room, him close behind me with the girls in his arms.

"You're all sleeping in here tonight, I won't risk him getting to any of you. I'll be right back." He left the room, and came back a few minutes later. I asked him where he went, and he told me he just went to make sure all of the doors and windows were locked, and turned on the alarm system.

Somehow, David and Dylan were still asleep, but Carissa, Dani and I were near tears again. They were probably just as scared as I was. Edward lied down beside us, and gathered the girls in his arms.

"Don't worry my little angels, I promise I won't ever let him get to you, I love you too much. Now go to sleep, and I promise I will still be here in the morning."

"Okay Daddy," they whimpered softly. He kissed them each on the head, and kept them close all night with one arm, with the other wrapped securely around me and the boys. It was difficult, but I fell asleep soon after the girls, with Edward humming a very sweet tune. Just before I slipped under, I thought I heard Edward whisper, "I love you, my sweet Bella, sleep well." But I couldn't be sure. All I knew, was that Edward would protect us, always.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that bastard just tried to get into my babies bedroom. I was beyond pissed. I put my anger aside for now, because Bella and my kids come first. I'll take care of him when the time comes, but for now, I need to make sure they're okay.

I walked back into my bedroom after I finished checking all the doors and windows, and turning on the alarm system. After seeing my girls almost in tears, I gathered Dani and Carissa in my arms, and reassured them that I would always protect them. I kept Carissa and Dani in one arm, and wrapped my other arm wrapped securely around David, Dylan and my Bella. I noticed that they were having trouble falling asleep, so I began to hum them a lullaby I made for all of them. Dani and Carissa soon fell asleep, and Bella followed quickly after, just as she was falling asleep, I whispered very softly, "I love you, my sweet Bella, sleep well." And watched her fall into a deep sleep.

I learned that night that Bella sleep talked. For the few hours I was listening before I fell asleep, I heard her say, "I love you, Edward." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up early the next morning, and called in to work. I told them I wouldn't be in today, and explained the situation, and they kindly let me have the week off to take care of it. After I finished my call, I went back to my bedroom and lied back down with my family. I vowed that no matter what, I would protect them.

Soon, Bella began to toss and turn, whimpering in her sleep. I carefully got off the bed, walked over to the other side, and picked her up. She continued to try and wriggle out of my arms while I took her next door to another spare room.

"Bella, Bella wake up, love. Honey you need to wake up, Bella!" I said while shaking her awake.

"Oh Edward, thank goodness. I was so scared. I dreamt that Sam got us, and he took me and the kids away from you, I was so scared!"

"Shhh, honey, don't worry, that will never happen. I promise I will never let that happen. I love you and our children too much to even consider letting him near you, ever."

"You-you l-love me?" she asked, still teary eyed.

"Yes, I do, very much. I know it's fast, but I love you Bella, more than you could ever imagine."

"Good, because I love you too Edward, so much."

I pulled her in for a kiss, before we went back to my room. Raising four two year olds is not by any means an easy thing to do. But I knew with Bella by my side, we could do anything together. But as much as I didn't like it, Sam was still out there. I don't know what he wants with my Bella and our kids, but I will find out, and I will make sure he never touches them, even if it kills me.

When we walked into the room, the kids were all awake, and had all used my en suite bathroom, and were now all huddled on my bed. We walked in just in time to hear Carissa and Dani tell their brothers what had happened last night and why they were all in my bed.

Bella took Carissa and Dani to change out of their pajamas, while I took David and Dylan. Carissa had on purple silk pajamas, and Dani had the same set in pink. David had his set in blue, and Dylan had his in green.

I dressed the boys in blue jeans, a blue t-shirt for David, and a green one for Dylan, both with matching black zip up jackets. We went downstairs, and I started breakfast while we waited for the girls. I had decided to make scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast this morning.

A few minutes later, all three of my beautiful girls came downstairs. Carissa and Dani had matching blue jean skirts, with a purple top for Carissa, and a pink one for Dani. Both had shoes to match their shirts, and headbands in their hair. They both also had matching butterfly earrings, and they looked adorable.

"Look Daddy, aren't we pretty?" they asked.

"You're very, very pretty indeed my little princesses. Why don't you go join your brothers in the living room while I finish cooking your breakfast?"

"Okay Daddy." They ran into the living room to watch TV with their brothers, leaving me alone with Bella. She was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, with a deep blue top that contrasted her pale skin beautifully.

"Hello love." I greeted, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey. What are we going to do about Sam?"

"I don't know baby, but I promise we'll figure something out, I won't let him get to you."

"I know you won't. I trust you."

"I love you Bella, so much. Go relax with the kids, I've got it under control in here."

"I love you too Edward." She replied, kissing me once on the lips, and breaking our embrace as she turned to walk out of the room. I quickly finished breakfast and called everyone in to eat. Carlisle and Esme had left the night before right after we got home to go to a medical conference in Seattle, and wouldn't be home for another few days.

After breakfast, we all went out to the backyard to play on the play set that Carlisle and Esme bought the kids for their second birthday. Their third birthday was coming up soon, on March 18th. Only about a month away, I couldn't wait. I was going to take everyone to Disneyland, even Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

But for now, I had to deal with Sam, and how to keep him away from us. I wouldn't let him ruin our lives, I was determined to keep him away. He had no right to Bella or our children. And in that second, I knew exactly what I would do to take care of him. But I wouldn't leave Bella and the kids alone, so I will have to make the call later, after they were asleep.

**A/N: I HOPE THAT MADE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT, WHICH I AM SO SORRY FOR, AGAIN. SO, EDWARD AND BELLA FIGURED OUT THEY LOVE EACHOTHER, WENT ON THEIR FIRST DATE, AND NOW SAM'S BACK IN THE PICTURE. WHAT WILL HE TRY NEXT? AND WHAT IS EDWARD PLANNING TO DO? WHO IS HE GOING TO CALL? WELL, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU. THAT'S RIGHT; YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP TO FIND OUT. BUT IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS OR WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN, DROP ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT. MAYBE IT WILL END UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BYE FOR NOW, SEE YOU AROUND SATURDAY OR SUNDAY-ISH. **


End file.
